


在暗影与灵魂之间 / Between the Shadow and the Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,In secret, between the shadow and the soul.——Pablo Neruda我爱你，以爱某些黑暗的东西的方式，隐秘地，在暗影与灵魂间爱你。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *搞来自己爽的原作背景ABO魔改，各种魔改，撒加中心，感情箭头多，（还没出现的）肉体关系不止一组，注意避雷  
> *本节避雷：隆撒暗示，艾撒暗示，有实质关系的CP看tag，还没展开（。）  
> *分级可能随更新提高  
> *脑洞来自友人，感谢允许我拿来瞎搞

“撒加。”

他从朦胧的睡意里抬起头来，加隆的下巴硌着他的肩膀，隐约地提醒他这不是梦境。

“你要是继续这样和艾俄洛斯一起在沙地里打滚，他迟早会发现的。”

即将沉入睡眠的意识花了几秒才终于分辨出加隆说了些什么，与此同时，先前的睡意也在一瞬间被扯得粉碎。“你在瞎说点什么？”他伸手推了推自己的兄弟，而加隆没有放手，仍然环抱着他的肩胛和脊背，脸也埋进了他的肩窝里，鼻尖抵着他的颈侧，他的呼吸和毛毯温暖的气息交融在一起，与压低的说话声同样亲密地贴着皮肤传过来。

“我都能闻得到他。你们今天到底干了点什么？”

“住嘴。”他猛然推开加隆，坐了起来。也许是感觉到了他的不快，加隆并没有用力，乖乖地放开了手。借着月光，他看到加隆保持着手臂张开的姿势没有动。“你脑子里都是些什么下作的东西？”

加隆嗤地一声笑了出来：“你才想些什么下作的东西呢？我说什么了？哪一句不是真的？你和他在训练场上不是每天都汗淋淋地抱在一起打滚？到底是我下作，还是你非要往下三路想？”

“闭嘴！”他只感到血冲脑门，脸上腾腾地发热。一件事有成千上百种描述的方式，而加隆非要选择听起来最不堪的那一种。他知道加隆口无遮拦，对他也向来称不上有什么对兄长的敬慕，但这种带有色情意味的语气和词句被用在了自己身上却还从未有过。在处女神雅典娜的神圣禁地，性本身就是一个不存在的话题，就算水底下有再多的暗流旋涡，也不会有人敢来最高位的黄金圣斗士面前造次——他倏然又想起加隆曾经也指控过他虚伪，只要是自己不想深究的，就闭目不见，充耳不闻，从来没有直视深渊的勇气。

他当时一拳揍在了加隆的颧骨上，一句话也没有说。

“管好你的嘴。”他俯视着仍然摊开双手躺在床上的加隆，“别把你外面学来的那套污言秽语拿到圣域里放肆。”

加隆脸上原本还能称为柔和的神色骤然消失了，取而代之的是一层厚厚的警觉的面具，眼睛亮亮的，脊背也瞬间绷得笔直。他迎着加隆的目光平平地看了好几秒，最后还是加隆先放弃，他看着自己不被允许穿上黄金圣衣的弟弟转开视线，整个人微微垮下来一点，又重新抬起一双亮亮的眼睛来看他：“你知道？”

他不置可否地垂了下眼睛。

加隆整个人自暴自弃似地放松下来，干脆转过脸不再看他，抬起一只胳膊遮住眼睛。“我以为你会……要是你知道了，我以为至少禁闭室是逃不过的。”

“禁闭最多应对言行不谨，私逃的话就算是最轻的擅离职守也要再加上断食和杖刑，”他忽然对加隆晃着脑袋似乎想装听不见的幼稚动作感到有些好笑，“如果是叛逃的话，当场格杀。”

“我在跟我哥讲话，还是在听处刑官念教皇口谕？”加隆干脆扯过毯子把自己裹了起来，只露出一双不耐烦的眼睛，“知道了，绝对不会被发现的，不会给你惹事，行了吗？”

加隆既然服了软，他也没必要继续解释下去。他能发现的事，教皇当然也能。而在黄金圣斗士仍有缺位情况下，如果真的到了那一步，他作为代理处刑官，也不可能真的唯独对加隆一个人网开一面。那双青铜面具一言不发，他却不能不去看，不去听，不去想。但是无论什么罪行，在审判的时候怎么可能撇开罪人本身？

他也呼了口气，放松肢体躺了回去。加隆松开毯子，让他有空间可以挤进去。有些粗糙的毛毯像茧一样暖融融地包裹上来，然后是十三岁少年温热的手臂。加隆回来以后一定洗了澡，带着沐浴过后干净的气味，还有一丝无法抹除的，海的味道。这么一折腾，他一下子也没什么睡意，只是普通地满足于和说不了三句话就会开始争吵的兄弟难得平和地共同呼吸。他们像出生之前那样，在黑暗里无声地彼此拥抱，不知从什么时候起，这仿佛成了他们唯一可以表达亲昵的方式。

“我是说真的，撒加，”可是今晚加隆似乎存心要打破这个温暖而安全的茧，“你要是不小心的话，总有一天会被发现的。”

“你到底在说什么？”他睁开眼睛，注视着加隆耳边垂下来的一络头发，“发现什么？”

“你分化了，但是闻起来和我不一样。”

“每个人本来就不一样，就算是双生子也不可能完全一样。”他有些不耐烦起来，加隆是在装傻吗，他不可能连这都不知道。

“那也不可能不一样到带上Omega的味道，”这次轮到加隆伸手推他，推到方便对视的距离，“我在圣域外面学到的又不是只有脏话。”

他一瞬间紧紧握起了拳头。不这么做的话，他的手也许在刚才的刹那就要卡上加隆的咽喉，把自己或许说了实话的弟弟狠狠摔出去。加隆仿佛也感觉到了他骤然涌起的敌意，抬起双手本能地摆出防御的动作，瞪了他几秒看到他并无动作之后，又有些讪讪地放了下去。

“最后一次警告，加隆，”他盯着自己撤去防卫的孪生兄弟，“谨言慎行。”

加隆哼了一声，脸上毫无防备的表情再次隐没下去，冷冷地撇了他一眼，扯着毯子翻了个身，好像圣域的代理处刑官不配得到他一丁点的尊重。自从他们开始经常吵架以来，加隆的态度一直很清楚，他承认他是自己的兄弟，但是一旦觉察一丝一毫官方辞令的味道，就立刻摆出一副不屑一顾的做派，好像这样就能在作为兄弟的撒加和双子座的黄金圣斗士之间，划下一道分明的界线。

撒加没有像加隆那样刻意地背过身去。他只是微微垂下头，保持着原本侧躺的姿势闭上了眼睛。就算加隆说的是真的，那又怎么样呢，只不过是又一个秘密，并没有什么真正可怕的。保守秘密，正是他擅长并熟练的事情。

 

临近午夜，加隆终于在一片寂静中摸进了双子宫。他确定没有人注意到他回来，就好像没人意识得到他离开——除了撒加。

大半个月之前，他直接当着撒加的面说破真相的时候，他以为他的孪生兄弟会狠狠揍他一顿。至今他都相信那不是错觉，撒加的眼神不会对他说谎，但意料之中的拳头并没有落到他身上。撒加这个懦夫，再一次选择了躲到官方辞令的面具后边，好像只要不去想，不去看，不希望发生的事情就不会发生一样。他卷起毯子翻过身的时候，一瞬间有些恶毒地想，难怪双子座的黄金圣衣选择了撒加。戴上头盔就能把自己的面孔隐藏在阴影当中这种事，也的确符合撒加惯用的伎俩。

撒加摆出冠冕堂皇的做派的时候，他实在是懒得搭理。和圣域那些僵硬得毫无道理的古老律法相比，他当然更喜欢圣域之外的尘世，熙熙攘攘的码头，散发着海洋、鱼腥和汗水的味道。出海的航船经过鲜有人迹的群岛，呼啸的海风夹杂着飞溅的水沫，猛烈地拉扯着他的头发，带着咸味的水汽沾湿了他的发梢，鞭子一样狠狠甩在面孔和身体上，习惯于修炼与战斗的年轻身体却并不感到疼痛，反而在水手劝诫的目光中展开双臂，全身心地感受着剧烈的风声。

他伸手捋了一把头发，在出海的几个星期里饱受烈日与海风招呼的长发乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，几乎能抖出细小的盐粒。他迫切地需要先洗个澡——在船上的时候并没有这么多讲究，但是回到了双子宫，或者说，回到这间只属于他和撒加的卧室，一些他自己可以不去在意的东西就会莫名其妙地冒出头来，像一条看不见的毯子，轻柔地困住他的手脚，却也笼盖下一层奇妙的安宁。

他洗了澡，花了一些时间才把自己的头发理顺。春日的夜晚宁静而温暖，不需要把头发彻底擦干也不会觉得寒冷。他轻轻推开了卧室门，撒加应该已经感觉到了他的归来，作为双子宫的守护者，准确来说即使在正式成为黄金圣斗士之前，撒加一向都警觉得过分，但是今天并没有人出来质问他去了哪里。原来白日里勤勉无双的圣域楷模，也有偷懒的时候。他有些得意地想，或者说，既然明白了是他，就没有什么值得警惕的，撒加对自己兄弟到底还是存着点信任啊。

他没有想到的是卧室里整整齐齐，完全没有任何人的气息。

撒加不在。

他一瞬间有些迷茫。以前撒加当然也离开过圣域，有时候是卫兵送来教皇敕令，有时候则是直接被召去教皇厅觐见领命，然后消失几个小时，或者几天，偶尔会再长一点。撒加接下敕令的时候从来不避着他，只是也同样不告诉他命令的具体内容是什么。他不知道撒加去干什么了，就算不是每一次都知道撒加要去哪儿，他要离开圣域一段时间总是知道的。而这一次，他回来了，不告而别的换成了撒加，他忽然有些不习惯起来。

他去厨房转了一圈，橱柜和架子都干干净净，一丁点食物也没给他剩下，只好饿着肚子爬上床，迷迷糊糊地躺了一会儿。夜色刚刚开始减退的时候，突然听到了外面的响动。他猛然醒过来，一个翻身从床上爬了起来，才意识到那金属与石头相碰的清脆声响，不过是黄金圣衣的鞋跟踏上双子宫地面的声音。

“你跑哪儿去了？”他飞快地拉开门，直直对上沿着走廊走进起居区的撒加，“招呼也不打一个？”

撒加还穿着全套黄金圣衣，只卸下了披风，挂在手臂上。他叉着手臂，靠在门框上，审视着风尘仆仆的双子座。撒加似乎没想到他居然回来了，一下子停在了原地，抬起头来有些猝不及防地瞪着他，头发被风吹得有点乱，身上还带着黎明和露水的气息。他们在从侧窗透进来的微明天光里沉默地对视了一两秒，撒加脸上有些茫然的神色消失了，点了点头算是确认他回来，顺手把披风挂到架子上，毫不避讳地当着他的面解除黄金圣衣，收进圣衣箱里。“教皇敕令，去了趟叙利亚，”撒加从他身边挤进卧室，从储物箱里翻出一套干净的短袍，“顺便去塞浦路斯查了点事。你不也是一样？”

加隆耸了耸肩。他的不告而别是两个人都习惯的事，而撒加则不同，因此他也没有必要作出什么解释。“假公济私啊？”他跟着撒加来到浴室门口，“我还记着呢，擅离职守在禁闭之外，还要加上断食和杖刑。到你身上就好玩了，你是打算自己打自己一顿？”

“所以我不出错。”撒加居然有脸大言不惭地说，仿佛完全不在乎刚刚才在他面前宣告过自己越界的行动，“有些事需要确认一下，而且明天才到复命的期限。你可以出去了。”

 

他又躺回去睡了个回笼觉，醒来的时候撒加又不在，估计洗完澡就上教皇厅复命去了。侍卫送来了新鲜的食物，放在厨房的桌子上，还没有人动过。他懒得花时间仔细捣鼓，就掏了一块皮塔饼，又用橄榄油和醋拌了个色拉，总算是吃上了几口船上难得一见的新鲜蔬菜。只有这些当然吃不饱，于是他趁着侍卫换班的时候溜出了十二宫，晃到训练场，打算再去混一顿午饭。

今天训练场边巡视的是个陌生的小孩，虽然只是小孩，仍然漂亮得连他都惊了一下，忍不住又回过头去再看一眼。漂亮小孩抱着手臂站在场边的台阶顶上，嘴角紧紧地绷着，一双眼睛冷冷地扫过来，眼角的痣像是神祇印下的一个看不见的吻，让那张玫瑰花瓣一样的小脸显得生动又精致。要巡视训练场，必须要有能迅速处理训练场上突发事件的能力，所以主要还得靠黄金圣斗士，至少也是黄金圣斗士的候选人。

他本应该立刻避开——作为最年长的黄金圣斗士，撒加同时负责指导将要或者新近成为黄金圣斗士的训练生，而撒加出现的地方，加隆就应该隐去，他们同时存在于圣域，但是不能让人知道他们是孪生子。但也许是那个小孩漂亮得有些过分，他多看的那一眼引得那小孩也抬起脸来，准确地在人堆里对上了他的视线。

他看着那小孩紧紧绷起的面孔倏然放松下来，像早春的冰面在阳光底下砰然裂开，露出底下潺潺奔涌的清澈溪水，那双湖蓝色的眼睛瞬间明亮起来，虽然没有笑，整张脸却仿佛被某种看不见的光芒照亮，仿佛黑夜里终于点起烛火。

麻烦了，他忍不住撇了撇嘴，不但撞上了认识撒加的家伙，而且看起来还相当仰慕撒加啊，这变化也太明显了点。

果然，在他内心闪过这些念头的同时，小孩有些困惑地歪了歪脑袋，眼角和嘴唇再次紧紧地绷了起来，湖蓝的眼睛却仍然灼灼地瞪着他，让那张漂亮的小脸看起来甚至像是被愤怒的闪电映亮。

要是让这个不知天高地厚的小孩把注意力都吸引过来，他的麻烦就更大了。

“你——”

他赶在那个小孩张嘴说话的那一刻装作一无所知地低下头，以青铜和白银训练生无法注意到的速度拉开一道异次元，在第一个音节完整地落下之前离开了训练场。

 

“你遇到的是阿布罗狄，”撒加解释道，“双鱼座候补。其实按能力来讲，继承圣衣已经没什么问题了，不过教皇的意思是再等等无妨，等到明年双鱼月，和圣衣的共鸣也会更好一点。”

“没问你这个，”加隆剪掉燃尽的灯芯，有些不耐烦地弹掉，“我是想知道，他会不会惹出点什么事来？”

“你是想问你到底有没有惹出事来。”他抬起头瞥了一眼，加隆没有看他，一只脚踩在椅子上拆绑腿，绷着肩膀，看起来并不放松，动作也显得焦躁，仿佛有些坐立不安。他看着自己不被承认的兄弟，不禁有些苦涩。他不是不明白这种安排的意图，如果哪一天他死了，敌方正为打倒一员大将庆幸不已，忽然又出现一位前所未闻却同样强大的双子座，想必能打个措手不及。而且，有加隆在，万一遇到比较棘手的任务，也能多一点选择的余地，留上一点后手。事实上，加隆没有被要求彻底抹消自己存在的痕迹，也没有被要求不允许踏出双子宫，或许已经是比较宽容的处理方式了。但这并不代表他就能对加隆的处境视而不见，心安理得地做他的黄金圣斗士。

“阿弗罗和我说了，”他习惯性地提起嘴角笑了一下，“都解决了。什么事都没有，能惹出什么事来。”

加隆颇为怀疑地扫了他一眼，肩膀却明显地放松了下来：“怎么被你骗过去的？那小孩明显认出我不是你了。”

“就像你说的那样，骗，”这个词在脑子里和舌尖上滚过太多次，留下一股索然的涩味，他垂下眼睛，凝视着跳动的烛火，顺手点上塞浦路斯的神官交给他的焚香，“总不能实话告诉他。艾俄洛斯只知道一半，也已经算是太多了。谎话说得足够多，总会变成真的。”

是吗？一个小小的声音在他脑子里讥笑起来，你想得倒好。

加隆哼了一声，仿佛不屑于这个毫不意外的答案。

他在焚香袅袅的烟雾中闭上了眼睛。

直到听见金属与石头相碰的声音，他才突然意识到自己回到了教皇厅门口的台阶上。从教皇厅的位置，可以清楚地看到东方的地平线，遥远山峦的深色轮廓，上面一层浓烈的红色，然后是被染成金色的一小片天空，与从西边延伸过来的广阔深蓝慢慢交融在一起。尚未落下的月亮浅浅地贴在天空一角，而太阳马上就要升起来了。

他在这圣域的最高处停下了脚步，五月清晨的风贴着他的面颊吹过，他觉得很清醒。觐见教皇的时候，紧张感与昼夜兼程的疲惫感全程紧紧地箍着他的肌肉与头脑，而它们此刻也放开了幽灵般的手指，像夜色一样，被留在昏暗的教皇厅，仿佛知晓自己的界限，不敢走入逐渐亮起的黎明。整个圣域还未完全醒来，半边还陷在阴影里，只能辨认出建筑物的轮廓，安静地蛰伏在他脚下。他忽然决定再等十分钟，什么都不做，就只是站在这里，站在圣域的制高点，等待日出。

“撒加！”他首先等到的却不是日出。有人沿着长长的阶梯自下而上快步走来，金色的翅膀在尚未变得炽烈的晨光中反射着柔和的光。如果是例行的觐见，射手座未免来得太早了一点。

“你回来了！”艾俄洛斯笑嘻嘻地向他张开手臂，和他交换了一个穿着黄金圣衣的拥抱，有点硌，但是贴在他耳边的卷发却是柔软的，“今天想早一点过来果然没错。”

射手座身上还残留着睡眠的气息，让他想到被体温焐热的毛毯，皮肤上细微的汗水，他发现自己似乎不自觉地笑了起来。艾俄洛斯放开了他，把脸微微侧向左边，他顿了一顿，那双绿眼睛仍然亮闪闪地看着他，坦诚地摊开一个早晨能装下的所有快乐与欣喜，于是他也只能认命般地同样侧过脸，与年轻的射手座相互亲吻两颊。自从两个月前艾欧里亚来到圣域之后，身为兄长的艾俄洛斯已经有意地收敛了这个有些小孩子气的打招呼习惯，只在某些特定的场合才会故态复萌。他忽然意识到，艾俄洛斯是真的很高兴。

行过吻面礼之后，他放开手，把视线转回地平线。微微起伏的山峦轮廓顶上，一丁点闪亮的红光剧烈地燃烧起来。艾俄洛斯没有急着走进教皇厅，静静地站在他身边，和他一起看着针尖大小的光点慢慢升起来，露出完整的弧线，周围的天空与云层染上明亮的金红。在他们脚下，圣域开始醒转，人世的声音断断续续地响了起来。脚步，呼喊，炊烟，器具相碰的声音，宛如遥远的海浪，一波一波地推到他们脚下。

他们在世界醒来的声音里道别，一个往上，一个往下，走向自己今天的职责。

他这次离开的时间有点长，有几桩违反戒律的事情都积压下了，等他回来决断和执行。一桩所谓的私斗其实完全是小题大做，一件牵扯到罗德里奥村的控诉事实上也没什么真正的冒犯，但是御夫座白银圣斗士赫尔虐待训练生却很是让他头疼了一番。他踏出地下囚室的时候已经到了中午，感觉肺里充斥着血污的气味，惨叫和诅咒像血的味道一样，阴魂不散地纠缠在头发里、皮肤上，外面明晃晃的日光刺得他一下子有些睁不开眼。

“苹果，真的不要吗？”艾俄洛斯坐在黄金圣斗士专属的训练场边，捧着一个苹果摊到他面前，顺便歪过头，伸长脖子，在他颈边嗅了嗅，“怎么回事，总觉得你闻起来不太一样。”

“血的味道吗？”他有些不自在地捋了一把头发，仿佛还能闻到地下囚室令人作呕的味道纠缠其间，“给我半个。”

艾俄洛斯抛起苹果，挥手落下，掌风精确地把苹果分成两半，然后接住，递给他半个。切开的苹果散发出清新的酸甜气息，果肉遭到齿列无情的压榨，绝望地迸出清凉的果汁，炽烈的阳光从树叶的缝隙里漏下来，落在他的肩膀上，把那一块皮肤烘得热乎乎的。他们在训练场边一边啃苹果一边看几个吃完午餐的年幼训练生像小狗一样跑来跑去，用脑袋拱对方肚子，或者是爬到对方背上去。

“不是血的味道，”艾俄洛斯好像很在意这个问题，重新凑到他颈间，“说不上来像什么，反正和平时不太一样。”

“那就是青春期吧。”话音刚落，他就听到艾俄洛斯笑了起来。就算是自己听起来，语气和内容的差异也的确大得有些好笑。不过，对于圣斗士来说，除了生理上的迅速成长和荷尔蒙变化，青春期的概念也确实没什么别的内容。

“不是吧，如果这是青春的味道，未免也太苦了。”艾俄洛斯捂着胸口向后一倒，作出一副受伤的样子，“不要打碎我对青春的期待啊。”

“说得好像你还没到青春期一样，”他伸手去拉只比他小六个月的射手座，“起来！瞎期待点什么呢。”

“撒加。”

两个人同时住了手，漂亮的双鱼座训练生站在他们面前，一双眼睛灼灼地只是盯着他一个人。

双鱼座张了张嘴，又明显地停顿了一下，瞥了一眼艾俄洛斯，重新转回视线来看着他：“想问你件事。”

“走吧。”他站起来，向阿布罗狄伸出手，“顺便去玫瑰园那边看看？”

以美神名字命名的小孩点了点头，乖乖地牵住了他的手。还未获得黄金圣衣的训练生穿着普通的训练服，连肩甲和护胸也没有扣上，显得幼小而柔软，或许是因为练习的缘故，身上一直都环绕着玫瑰的甜美香气。他捏着那只小小的手，感觉自己仿佛是将一只年幼的鸽子拢在掌心，一只雪白的，无害的鸽子，完全地信任着圈拢着它的手掌，丝毫没有想过那只手掌随时可能用力捏紧，掐断自己无辜的脖颈。

“我之前，在训练场看到一个人。我很确定没有看错，”玫瑰园里除了他们空无一人，阿布罗狄停下了脚步，仰起脸看着他，手仍然牵在他的手心里，没有收回，“我以为我看到的是你。”

加隆。他的心似乎猝然遇到一道深渊，猛地掉落下去，然而他依然能提醒自己小心地呼吸，直视阿布罗狄，控制着自己的手不要收紧，不要晃动，一丝一毫也不流露出惊讶或动摇。

“而你知道我不可能在训练场，”他接过话头，“如果我去，就没必要安排你巡视了。”

双鱼座点了点头，仍然注视着他的眼睛。

他在阿布罗狄对面蹲下来，用空着的手轻轻点上小孩的太阳穴：“精神系的招数和物理系有些不太一样。比如说，你挨了一拳，除了感觉到痛，还能看见皮肤底下有淤血，或者肿起来，再严重一点，也可能骨折。精神系的招数其实也会有一点残留，就像淤血一样，只是看不见而已。”

“或者看见得太多。”牵在他手心里的小手紧了紧，“就像我看见你。”

“对，”他笑起来，真是个聪明的小家伙，“或者看见得太多。”

“但我不明白，”小孩蹙起眉心，转开视线认真地思考起来，“为什么就算当我看着他的时候，我也那么清楚地感觉到，我看见的其实不是你。”

“因为那原本就不是我。”他坦诚地说，“哪怕是操纵精神造成幻觉，也不可能完全改变一样东西的本质。”

一个声音在他脑中毫不掩饰地大笑起来。原来你知道？那个声音洋洋得意地说，你知道？那么你的掩饰到底有什么用处？你又能藏到几时呢？你斗不过我，承认吧，你难道没有发现我的力量越来越强了吗？等到你掩饰不下去的那一天，等着看吧，看我怎么一样一样毁掉你所有珍视的东西！

闭嘴！如果精神力集中起来可以作为一柄利刃，一把匕首，可以向自己脑中没有形体的情绪与念想投掷过去，可以将它刺穿，放血，杀死，他一定会这么做的。但是不行，纵然他可以摧毁对手的精神，破坏对方的神经，让对方尝尽恐惧愤怒心碎绝望，最后全身麻痹，痛苦而无助地死去，却不能对自己脑中无形无质的敌人这么做。他只能叫他闭嘴，提起全部的集中力压制下去，像用手掌按住鲜血奔涌的伤口，等待血流自己慢慢停止。

总有一天，你会发现自己满手鲜血，可还是阻挡不了我。那个声音讥笑道。

滚开！他不耐烦地用力挥开似乎紧紧缠绕着他的手臂，我现在没空和你斗嘴。

“冷静点，冷静点，”他忽然意识到此刻对他说话的声音并不属于自己，也不存在于自己的脑海，睁开眼看见烛火亮着，加隆伸开双手，像安抚某种会突然发起袭击的猛兽那样举在胸前，张开手掌，示意自己没有武器，也无意冒犯，“是噩梦吗？”

他摇了摇头，除了最后的那部分，在回忆中再次经历一遍已经发生过的、再普通不过的一天，实在算不上什么噩梦，只是精神系修炼者常见的遗留反应之一。神官给的焚香似乎已经燃尽了，空气里只剩一丝带着干燥灰烬气味的甜香，然而有什么别的味道依然缠绕着他，仿佛一双过分热情的手臂，执拗地把他圈在其中，皮肤贴着皮肤，汗水沾着汗水，带着贪欲的意图紧紧拥抱。

“怎么回事？”他有些茫然地坐起来，伸手摸了一把颈后，一手的汗，沉入睡眠之前他明明没觉得有多热，醒来之后整个人却仿佛从水里捞起来一样，有汗水随着体势的变化滚落下来，像是陌生的手指突兀地划过皮肤。他觉得自己像是被扔进了一团潮湿的雨云，连呼吸都是湿润的，然而空气却好像又隐隐带着雷电的预感，只等待一个微小的火花就能炸成剧烈的闪电。欲望的热流在他皮肤底下蠢蠢欲动，仿佛尚未蹿高的火舌，轻轻舔舐着他的皮肤。他闻到龙胆花的味道，被雨打湿的气息，混杂着一丝苦味，他猛然意识到艾俄洛斯下午说的到底是什么。

他发情了，作为一个Omega，向Alpha发出了无声的渴求。

“您要知道，这种焚香并不能改变您是谁，那不是人类能够拥有的力量，也不是人类应该拥有的，”塞浦路斯的赫马佛洛狄特神庙里，美貌的神官看向他的目光里带着几分审视和责备的意味，“也许，就连神也没有这种力量。至于您的愿望，我只是侍奉神的仆人，当然也没有资格要求您放弃。我只能告诉您，它可以帮助您保持清醒，避免您在神灵的感召下沉入忘我的狂喜，但除此之外，想实现您的愿望，还是只能靠您自己。”

加隆仍然坐在床脚谨慎地看着他，皱了皱鼻子，忽然瞪大了眼睛。“行了，”他赶在加隆开口之前制止道，“就是你想的这么回事。”他有点发抖，喉咙干哑，像患了热病的病人，难以判断到底是冷得需要拥抱，还是热得浑身冒汗，同时又很清醒，并没有感觉到被性欲支配的迷狂。刚刚分化的Omega还不会经历太激烈的热潮，这没有他想象得那么难以忍受，只不过是失衡的体温和失控的信息素加上一点性欲而已，他可以忍受这些，他甚至可以不去在意这些。然而加隆的存在突兀地杵在他的意识里，像是黑暗中被灯光勾勒出的一道明亮的轮廓。不应该是这样的，他闭上眼睛，把脸埋进枕头里，雨水与龙胆的气息再次包围了他，四周一片黑暗，让他感觉自己仿佛被埋在了湿润的土壤里。加隆是他的孪生兄弟，无论是不分彼此的幼年时期，还是逐渐背向而行的少年时代，在意识的某个从来不被注意到的角落，他始终能感觉到加隆的存在，就像健康的人从来无需注意自己的呼吸。但是现在，他无法不去在意坐在床脚警觉地注视着他的加隆，陷入一种如果不驱使自己的肌肉收缩就会停止呼吸的错觉。

“你能换个地方睡吗？”他没有睁开眼，却还是能强烈地感觉到加隆的视线，“我得一个人呆一会儿。”

加隆没有回答。虽然身处自己创造的黑暗里，他似乎依然能清楚地看见对方，谨慎地维持着原本的动作，连呼吸都小心地控制着，像一只年轻的豹子，收紧线条优美的肌肉，蛰伏在枯黄的草丛里，只有眼神明亮而锐利。

“走开！”他烦躁起来，翻了个身，把自己更深地埋进枕头和床单里，如同执迷于影子、拒绝注视阳光的穴居人。

加隆对他的要求置若罔闻，他感觉到床板细微的震动，年轻的Alpha挪到了他身边，他闻到海的味道，伴着热烈的体温，像是正午暴戾的日光下，撞碎在礁石上飞溅的水沫和晒干的盐粒。“你需要我，”加隆的手臂撑在他的脑袋旁边，“你可以依靠我。”

“我不能，”他干脆地拒绝，“也不应该。”需要只不过是个相对概念，在他皮肤底下隐隐燃烧的火苗或许需要一些可以吞噬的东西，但如果什么都没有，它们也无可奈何。加隆是他的兄弟，他警告那些蠢蠢欲动的火舌，那是火焰也无法蔓延的深渊。

他听见了加隆的嗤笑：“应该？你还不应该当上圣斗士呢。”在圣域里没有Omega，至少就他们所知，正式的圣斗士里没有。司掌战争的处女神身边，没有留给欲望与情爱的位置，她的战士理应好勇尚武，把身心都奉献给正义与大爱。他在这条路上努力了十三年，没有理由因为并非出于本心的欲望就放弃。

“但我已经是了，”他终于转过脸来，睁开双眼，凝视面前那双宛如镜像的眼睛，“也不打算让任何东西改变这种状态。”除了死亡，他死之后，加隆就应该继承双子座的名号和圣衣，堂堂正正地做回他的兄弟。

他们各不相让地对视了一会儿，然后加隆忽然泄了气，放松手臂，低下头来，闭上眼睛，额头凉凉地贴着他的额头，整个人沉沉地压在他的臂弯里，长长地吐了口气。空气中的紧张感似乎慢慢消失了，他们像之前无数个夜晚一样普通地拥抱，不带任何情欲的意味，即使欲念的热意仍然在他的皮肤底下焦躁地游走。他很擅长压制，很多年以来，他已经习惯于把激烈燃烧的野火收进一个冰凉的玻璃盒子，压缩成盒中的火焰，一盏小小的灯，没有道理只在这一件事上做不到。

他收紧手臂，偏过头，亲吻加隆闭合的眼睑。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有车……作为一篇ABO，写到这个地步还在摇号也是没谁了（。）而且这一章连ABO都快不见了……全是分化前的回忆  
> 依然艾撒暗示，小黑出场，黑蓝暗示。一个搞着爽的ABO而已，结果总觉得不铺垫清楚了就开车不行，真是自作孽  
> 争取下一章开个车吧

 

最开始感觉到的，是光。

仿佛有一个声音突然说，要有光，于是他就看见了光。很难解释光到底是什么样的东西，尤其是在对其他事物还一无所知的情况下——或者说刚好相反，他清楚地了解所有概念，却没有任何切身的体会。他知道每一个词汇，会拼读每一个句子，感知得到每一个零星的闪念与波动，唯独对它们究竟是冷是暖、是柔是刚、是快乐还是痛苦一片茫然。

好在他学得很快，像一张粗糙的纸，贪婪地吸收偶然降临的雨水，很快就完全洇湿了。他没过多久就弄明白，他最初感觉到的光是午后的日光，打在皮肤上，烘得发烫，视线之内的东西都像是被洗得脱了色，蒙上一层白茫茫的反光。有人瘫坐在他对面，喘着粗气，低着头，蓝色的长发被汗水沾湿，一缕一缕地贴在脸上，血和汗水混杂在一起沿着皮肤流淌下来，落到地上，砸出一个一个深色的圆点。竞技场边站着另一个人，黑袍的领口和袖口缀着金色的刺绣，从宽阔的肩膀垂落到脚面，三重冠沉沉地压在头顶，青铜面具盖住所有的表情，仿佛一尊庄严的雕像，他知道那是教皇。

他感觉到猛烈的震动，砰，砰，砰，震得他有些晕眩，勉勉强强才能保持住平衡。他清楚地知道自己并不是在做梦，眼前的场景却也不怎么真实，仿佛被随机抽走了一些东西，比如他知道教皇在说话，却听不见说了些什么，只有剧烈的喘息异常清晰，仿佛近在耳边；他闻到血和汗水的味道，背景里却没有阳光与沙土的气味；坐在他对面的人终于抬起头来，抹了一把汗淋淋的头发，露出光洁的额头，他却无论如何看不清对方的面孔。

有什么东西轰鸣起来，他觉得自己好像被扔进了一台巨大的管风琴，被困在某一根共鸣管里，全身的每一个细胞都在那恢弘庄严的共鸣里发抖，也许下一刻就会被震得粉碎。然而在他作出任何挣扎之前，就被冰凉的金属固定住了手脚。隔着一层薄薄的布料，那些金属轻巧地贴上他滚烫的皮肤，一个温柔而冰冷的拥抱，骄傲地撑起他的肩膀与脊背，轻盈得仿佛身体的一部分，又沉重得让他几乎喘不过气。

“以雅典娜的名义，我宣布，撒加成为双子座黄金圣斗士。”无声的轰鸣里，终于有一句能分辨意义的话撞进他的耳朵里。他忽然不可遏制地想要大笑，然而身体却似乎完全接收不到他的指令，肌肉关节仍然紧紧地锁在原本的位置。接着，地面急速升起，灼热的沙土占据了全部的视野，他意识到这具身体一定是单膝跪地，低下了头，规规矩矩地领受圣衣与荣誉，脸上的表情都没有改变一分。

他被这种禁锢惹得暴怒起来，如果他可以驱动四肢，他毫不怀疑自己出拳可以击碎星辰，跺脚可以踩裂大地，转眼之间就能把整个竞技场夷为平地。而仍然坐在面前喘息的人和竞技场边的黑袍教皇，也活该跟着粉身碎骨。但他做不到。他只能看，只能听，感受自己的嘴唇与躯体背叛自己，像无数沉重的铁箍，紧紧压制着他暴烈的怒火与讥笑，说出符合规范的乏味话语来，举手投足都无可指摘。不知来自何处的情绪如同海潮，劈头盖脸地奔涌过来，他除了接受别无他法，然而当他终于触摸到那些黑沉沉的激流，却发现它们并不是敌人。

他张开意识的触丝，任由各种汹涌的色彩冲刷过去。紫色是傲慢，深蓝色的悲悼，一丝明亮的黄色代表渴求，最后全都汇聚成黑色的洪流，吸收掉所有的光与色彩。他忽然感觉到饥饿，像是从长久的冬眠中醒来，终于可以伸展四肢、活动筋骨的那种饥饿。他需要更多的能量，更多汇集成黑色的奔腾水流。

他沉浸在情绪的奔流带给他的力量之中，并不太清楚那具身体接下来又做了什么，只能模模糊糊地感到他站了起来，开始走动。他完全没听到什么声音，也没有什么别的征兆，汹涌而至的洪水再次席卷了他，他甚至来不及主动碰触，就被撞了个踉跄。这次的水流是红色的，像是从刚刚破开的血管里奔流而出的鲜血，还带着灼热的温度。他模糊地感觉到痛苦，来自意识另一边的痛苦，到了他身边就成为新酿的甜酒，让他一瞬间有些头晕目眩。他不禁好奇起来，重新把注意力集中到了外界，想看看是什么能够伤到让他无法控制的这具身体与另一半意识，需要怎样的刀刃才能剖开他的心脏，流出新鲜的血液。

然而并没有什么刀刃，也没有拳脚或恶语，有一只手被握在他的手心，使了点力，地上的人拉着他的手站了起来。手甲隔断了体温，只有裸露的手指碰在一起的地方才能感觉到一丝坦诚。他终于看见一双眼睛，一张面孔，虽然没有在镜子里看见过自己的身体究竟长成什么样子，他却凭着某种难以言说的本能，立刻认出来那张面孔与自己别无二致。那张脸沾着血迹与灰土，看起来有些狼狈，却找不到任何怨恨或愤懑的神色。

真是软弱啊，他无用地嗤笑了一声，居然会因为这种东西感到痛苦。

然而在他尚且无法掌控的胸腔里，有什么东西轻轻地跳动了一下，像是某种动物临死前本能的挣扎。

 

那是他第一次意识到自己的存在。潜伏在另一半意识背后的时间过得很慢，他无法控制那具身体的任何部分，无论是唇舌还是手脚，都彻底地无视他的意志。大部分时间他闲得无聊，像是在看一场拖得太长的戏剧，除了发表一些无人回应的评论，就只剩下捡东西吃这一件事——另一半意识的情绪就是他的食物，那玩意儿时不时就会掉到他这边来，简直像是从天而降的吗哪。他察觉到自己的存在之后，很快就明白了他与另一半意识在感官与记忆方面几乎完全是互通的，但在情绪与决断上则南辕北辙。对方的苦酒是他的蜜糖，而喜悦就多少有些乏味。很多时候他都忍不住咒骂对方的愚蠢，无论是眼前新鲜上演的戏剧，还是保存在记忆里尚未褪色的场景，他都可以拿出来评头论足一番，指出所有的疏忽与纰漏，嘲笑每一个错误的决定。另一半意识仍然像石壁一样固执地保持着沉默，但那骗不过他，他能感觉得到任何一丝细微的震动，并更加乐此不疲地去尝试撼动那堵隔断一切的高墙。

那其实算不上什么墙，能够透得过光，漏得过情绪的激流，充其量不过是几根碍手碍脚的栅栏，显然阻挡不了思想与声音。他确定对方听得见他的每一句嘲讽与挑衅，却始终自欺欺人地保持沉默，仿佛只要不搭理他，他就会自动闭嘴，或者更好的是，干脆彻底消失。

“你知道，再怎么不想承认，我也不会因此消失的，对吧？”他想象自己隔着栅栏之间的缝隙，向囚笼之外的黑暗懒洋洋地扔着石子，仿佛只要运气足够好，或者掷得足够多，就能击中始终保持着沉默的、隐于黑暗的罪人。意识到这一点之后，他忽然就觉得不那么得意了——这和另一半意识拼了命地无视他，就好像只要足够努力，他就会乖乖消失的企图，又有什么区别？他不知道自己为什么会出现在这具身体里，但如果他和另一半意识太过相似，那他的存在还有什么意义？

他必须和他的面具在同一具躯体里背道而驰。

面具——他管另一半意识叫这个。用同样的眼睛去看，同样的耳朵去听，顶着同一张面孔，他当然知道旁人都把能够保持清醒、自由行走的那一半称为撒加，但他如果也跟着呼唤这个名字，未免太不公平。撒加拥有自由，拥有支配身体的权力，拥有外面的世界和世界上所有与他接触的人，如果还拥有一个与他毫不相干的、完整的名字，留给他的就实在太少了。无论在外部的世界里拥有多少东西，在皮囊之内的混沌黑暗中，他们必须是平等的。如果他没有名字，撒加这两个音节也必须被抛弃。在灵魂的竞技场内，他们同样一无所有，两个没有名字的决斗者，赤手空拳地站在同一片围栏里。当然了，此刻他的力量还不够强大，还不足以让他挣脱那双死死箍着他的手臂，不足以让那双始终拒绝正眼看他的高傲眼睛为他落泪，但他知道，那一天迟早会到来的。当几个月以后，那双固执地无视了他上百个日夜的眼睛第一次扫过泛黄的书页上勒穆尔这个名字的时候，他像是被闪电劈中一样，第一次感受到了来自另一半意识的凝视。转向灵魂内部的目光如同从天而降的冰冷电火，闪着冷冽的白光，却又足以将任何接触到的东西烧成灰烬。无声的雷鸣撼动着灵魂的荒野，炽烈的闪电化为惩戒的鞭子，狠狠抽落在他的脚边，仿佛要将恶灵的名字烙上他的皮肤。勒穆尔，心怀恶念的游魂，占据活人的身体，把他们逼到发疯，这就是他的另一半意识给他的名字。在震颤的大地与劈落的闪电之间，他突然不可抑制地大笑起来，像是在旷野上徘徊太久、失去了理智的孤独旅人，猛然被癫狂的喜悦攫住，狂热地向自己臆想中的目标进发。他不再是混沌黑暗里无形无质的迷雾，另一半意识给了他名字，就为他塑造了形体，纺织出命运。“你现在再也摆脱不了我了，”他终于止住了笑，对另一半意识宣告道，“是你自己叫出了我的名字。没有人告诉过你，不能邀请恶魔走进自己的家门吗，我的拉瓦？对了，这就是我给你的名字，与我一体的游魂。”如果他是折磨活人的恶灵勒穆尔，那么另一半意识就是以面具为名的拉瓦，是普林尼笔下，折磨死者的游魂。“你不觉得很适合你吗？”他得意地补充，“我的面具，戴着面具生存，还要负责惩戒，就连死者都不能在你手里讨到安宁。”

当然，他的面具一个字也没有回答他，甚至连一句“闭嘴”都没有。

 

作为一个走进家门的恶魔，他渐渐不再那么抗拒撒加这个名字，就好像心怀怨怼的流放者，一旦定居下来，也就渐渐把流放的地方当做自己的家。这具身体就是他们的城邦，而他们是其中唯二的居民，一个肆意妄为的僭主，和一个狼子野心的囚徒。他蹲坐在意识的监牢里，盯着栅栏外，尚未发疯的哲人王行色匆匆地来来去去，偶尔与他目光相接，但却从来不发一言。

凝视深渊的时候要小心，要记住保持沉默，以免惊起来自黑暗深处的回声。

黑暗却有充足的时间。

 

“为什么？”他感觉到撒加明显的焦躁，“射手座只有你一个候补，为什么圣衣试炼还要用对战的方式？”

“是我自己要求的，”撒加唯一年龄相近的同伴有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“教皇大人也觉得这样比较好。只有我自己的话，再怎么燃烧小宇宙，还是比不上战斗状态。”

午后的日光一瞬间重新晃花了他的眼睛，白茫茫的反光，沙土上被血与汗水砸出来的深色圆点，与他别无二致的面孔，喘着气，抬起头来看着他。他想起呼啸而过的暗色激流，握在戴着手甲的手心里、加隆毫无防备的手，接踵而至的血色海潮。几百个日夜之前，他第一次觉醒了自我意识的时刻。他激动得几乎要发起抖来，像是终于等到了一丝罅隙的囚人，为那一线自由的诱惑神魂颠倒。

“为什么是我？”撒加的声音听起来又冷又硬，甚至有点敌意，“你开口的话，教皇大人也会同意的。而且，如果是为了把自己逼到绝境，那样不是更合适吗？”然而这骗不了他，同一颗心脏也在他的胸腔里跳动，像是猝不及防挨了一记重拳，茫然地丢失了原本规律的节奏。铁窗之外，向来镇定的哲人王瞪大了眼睛，终于露出符合年龄的惊惶与犹豫来。

“我知道啊，”射手座候补似乎完全不在意撒加语气里的冷淡和敌意，伸出双手，汗湿的掌心贴着撒加的手心，亲亲热热地牵起手来，“可我还是想要撒加。”

“圣衣试炼和训练场上过过招完全是两回事，”撒加僵硬地站在原地，任由艾俄洛斯抓着他的双手，“多少训练生都死在圣衣试炼里。”

射手座候补似乎想起了什么重要的事，笑意渐渐从脸上褪了下去，睁大了眼睛探寻似地望过来，手却仍然没有放开。“是你弟弟吗？”艾俄洛斯压低了声音，小心地问，“他也……”

“他还活着。”撒加毫不客气地打断了艾俄洛斯尚未出口的道歉，年轻的射手座候补猝不及防，有些尴尬地别开了头，又犹豫着不想退开，像是一条无辜的幼犬，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，不明白为什么忽然遭受了疏远。他在监牢里忍不住大笑起来，噢，这个还没成为射手座的傻瓜，要是能瞥见他所看见的那些东西，哪怕只有一刹那，估计也会高兴得直接扑过来拥抱吧。可惜，除了被困在意识牢笼之内的他，谁也摸不明白撒加在想什么。有什么能比嘲笑一个盲眼的旅人更好玩的呢？一个只能在黑暗中摸索前进的旅人，只能感觉到扑面而来的寒风，却看不见身边燃着火盆、透着灯光、铺开温暖的毛毯与丰盛的酒食，并且为他敞开一道门缝的房屋。

“多信任我一点吧，撒加，”短暂的沉默之后，艾俄洛斯重新抬起头来，他忽然发现那双绿眼睛凑得很近，“相信我没那么容易死。就像我相信你不会想要杀我一样。”

真是个蠢货！他怎么知道你不会想杀他？这个机会再好不过了，你真的不考虑一下吗？杀了他！杀了他！居然可以这么毫无愧疚地生活，你不觉得很碍眼吗？他奋力捶打着牢狱的铁窗，向着自己的另一半意识大声呼喊。但是很快他就发不出声音来了，来自另一半意识的压制仿佛一副铁面具，沉沉地捂住他的口鼻，如果他真的有呼吸，很快就会在这样的重压之下窒息昏迷，失去意识。拉瓦，面具，死灵的折磨者，他恨恨地想，这个名字还真是恰当。

直到夜幕降临，他才终于恢复了一点喘息的空间。白天的撒加属于他的面具，而夜晚则是他的国度。早在他最初觉察自身存在的时候就发现，在撒加沉入睡眠的时候，拉瓦的力量最为衰弱，而他则相应最有活力。毕竟，再怎么警觉的哨兵，也不可能舍弃睡眠，始终睁大警惕的双眼。他并没有得到完全的自由，仍然无法控制躯体的任何动作，但却有足够的力量编织梦境。他可以信手抽取撒加的记忆，随意组合，扭曲其中的形象，编造陌生的故事，把白天拉瓦加诸于他的惩罚变本加厉地奉还。他控制着梦境中撒加的视线，看向竞技场对面的射手座候选。艾俄洛斯与他对上眼神，露出了一点轻微的笑意，和平时仿佛无辜幼犬的那种笑容相比，显得收敛了许多，却仍然毫不掩饰地透出欣喜来。他操纵着撒加的身体向艾俄洛斯出拳，红色的发带在拳风与闪避的动作中无助地飘扬。他们光靠拳脚你来我往地过了几个回合，直到艾俄洛斯一脚把撒加踹退出去，撒加顺势拉开距离，抬手拉开一个异次元空间。有些狼狈的射手座候选伴着雷霆电光从异次元里闯了回来，金色的光晕包裹着他，让他看起来如同带着神祇的庇佑从天而降。竞技场边，黄金圣衣箱呜呜地共鸣起来，仿佛从漫长的沉睡里，终于积攒起足够的力量抖动眼睫。

“还不够！”他从撒加的记忆里抽出一句听不清音色的鞭策，“还差得远！”

哪怕在梦境里，他也能感觉得到撒加的犹豫。但是梦境是他的疆域。他只需要动一动念头，撒加就必须张开双手，拉开银河星爆的起手式。竞技场上就连空气里都仿佛充满了压缩的能量，宛如一座地震来袭时的高塔，每一扇窗户都在低沉的震动中咯咯作响，只等最后碎裂的刹那。艾俄洛斯似乎也感觉到了危险，金色的光晕像野火一样更加猛烈地燃烧起来，连带着圣衣箱的共鸣也逐渐拔高，仿佛逐渐堆叠的海浪，汇聚成汹涌的水墙，期待着最终落下的瞬间。他们像是两簇遥遥相对的火焰，用热意引燃热意，以光芒唤起光芒。场边的圣衣箱似乎也终于感受到这种炙烤，随着一声尖啸，射手座圣衣展开双翼，宛如一颗金色的流星，直直蹿升到半空，挡在艾俄洛斯的面前。

圣衣试炼已经完成，射手座圣衣认可了自己的主人，挡在他的面前，保护他，弯弓搭箭指向他的对手，铠甲自动散开，包裹住候选人小小的身体。然而他的报复才刚刚开始。“杀了他！”他在撒加耳边低语，而他的话语就是梦境世界的现实。银河星爆的力量脱手而出，残酷而暴戾的拳头接踵而至，扯掉射手座圣衣金色的翅膀，金色的铠甲在能够粉碎星星的能量中不堪重负地碎裂、剥离，露出底下还属于童年的稚嫩躯体。光滑健康的皮肤迸裂流血，尚未变得足够强硬的骨头被轻易地一根一根碾碎，像是一只在拳头里无法挣扎的幼鸟，几乎能感觉到手指底下咔哒咔哒断裂的声音。任何的笑意都从艾俄洛斯脸上消失了，只有恐惧和惊愕与血污凝固在了一起，睁大的绿眼睛里失去了所有光彩，像两颗浑浊的玻璃珠，茫然地瞪视着滚滚而至的战车，下一瞬间就要被碾为齑粉。

讥讽的笑声甚至来不及溢出他的喉管。拉瓦再次收紧了卡在他喉头的束缚，狠狠地压制住他的每一丝意识。他像是一只被关在活动牢笼里的猛兽，被可以移动的活板死死顶在了监牢的一端，四肢与躯干都被铁栏杆压得动弹不得。撒加从噩梦中醒来了，拉瓦再次收回了自己的权柄。自从他拥有足够的力量操纵梦境之后，他们经常这样相互折磨：他施以噩梦，而拉瓦报以压制。

“怎么了？”加隆的声音迷迷糊糊在他耳边响起，“又做梦了吗？”

他听见撒加喉咙里发出几声模糊的叹息，收紧了手臂，把头埋进加隆的下巴底下。加隆没有反抗，乖乖地被揽得更紧，顺势低下头来，下巴抵着撒加的头顶，伸开手指梳了梳撒加汗湿的长发。撒加没有睁开眼睛，他的眼前因此也只有一片黑暗，像一座温暖的堡垒。真是愚蠢，靠着来自外部的心跳、体温和肢体接触，怎么能抵御得了来自意识内部的噩梦呢？但是撒加却似乎从加隆的拥抱中得到了安慰，先是呼吸，再是心跳，都慢慢地平复下来，唯独睡意不再造访。闭合的眼睑内部，拉瓦灼灼的目光如同警戒的灯火，驱散了睡眠昏暗的迷雾。

于是他们像以往的许多个夜晚一样，在无声的对峙中等来了黎明。

 

 

“一定要进去吗？”没有名字的小孩乖乖牵着他的手，充满狐疑地打量着面前高耸的青铜门。一旁的侍卫雕塑般站得笔直，拄着长矛，目不斜视，仿佛一个身高不到他们腰间的幼童在这里踯躅不前是再普通不过的一件事。

他点了点头，伸手推开青铜门，日光从敞开的门洞里透了进去，在血红的地毯上铺开一个整齐的明亮方框，他们的影子嵌在里面，一高一矮，两个平平的黑色轮廓，像一张连绵的剪纸。

“你会和我一起进去吗？”小孩仰起被他花了些时间耐心地擦得重回白净的小脸来看他，卷发被他剪得不太整齐，毛绒绒地蜷在耳边，肩膀微微塌着，看起来困倦得很，眼睛却瞪得没有一丝睡意，像是面临危险的幼兽，警觉而焦躁。

他必定是要去复命的，但张开嘴说出来的却是：“如果你想的话。”小孩没有回答，只是把他的手抓得更紧了一些。他牵着那个没有名字的小孩一步一步走进昏暗的教皇厅，教皇端坐在地毯另一头的宝座上，青铜面具映出跳动的烛火，那就是他所见过的，与赞许或欣赏的目光最为接近的光彩了。

“教皇陛下，双子座撒加，前来复命。”他捏了捏手心里小小的手，示意无名幼童学着他的样子单膝跪地，然后低下头，放开手，规规矩矩地垂在身侧，“根据教皇陛下的指点，已将双鱼座候补带回圣域，听候教皇陛下分配。”

“很好。而且比我预计得还要快，你对小宇宙的感知力又增强了。”青铜面具几不可查地微微转了个方向，“双鱼座候补，报上名来。”

“我没有名字，”小孩固执地抬着头，仿佛面前的教皇也是潜在的敌人，必须打起十二分精神来提防与挑战，“他们把它埋掉了。”

“教皇陛下，”他偏过头，给了小孩一个警告的眼神，连忙开口，“请原谅属下管束无方。关于寻找双鱼座候补的始末，属下将在明天觐见时呈上报告书。”

青铜面具背后传来一声轻轻的哼笑：“别那么紧张，撒加。名字没了也好，双鱼座候补，既然你到了圣域，不管是名字，还是别的什么，星命总是能给出答案的。你先跟撒加去训练生宿舍安顿下来吧。”

他牵着仍然没有名字的小孩走下十二宫，收起了圣衣，换回普通的训练服，来到训练生宿舍。自从艾俄洛斯通过圣衣试炼，搬进射手宫之后，训练生宿舍还是第一次迎来新的黄金圣斗士候补。他领着小孩洗漱干净，把他塞进被窝，正要起身，却忽然被拉住了手指。

“我让你生气了？”小孩困倦得已经有些睁不开眼，口齿也不那么清楚，语气却肯定得很。

“没有。”他揉了揉卷曲的短发，把小孩的手稳稳地放回枕头旁边。先前的复命算不上愉快，当然不，但那其实和双鱼座候补没有什么关系。他没法向小孩解释这个，事实上，他甚至都没法向自己解释清楚。骗子！脑海中的声音抓住时机响了起来：你清楚得很，只是不愿意去想罢了。

闭嘴！自从在艾俄洛斯的圣衣试炼中第一次忍不住呵斥了那一半永远在向他倾吐着邪恶的勒穆尔之后，他似乎越来越习惯反驳，而不是无视。然而小孩似乎并不打算让他长久地沉浸在与内心的争吵中，在他撤回手的瞬间再次圈紧了手指，半边脸已经埋进了枕头，露在外面的一只眼睛勉勉强强地抬着眼皮看向他，无声地要求他留下。

刹那之间，仿佛有人在他的脑中拨动了一根绷得太紧的弦。他像触了电一样弹起来，甩开了小孩的手。“抱歉，”他匆匆忙忙地对茫然地抬起头来的小孩说，话音未落已经夺门而出，向刚才感受到小宇宙波动的位置冲了过去。

“饶了我！饶了我！”还没赶到小宇宙波动的准确地点，他就被跌跌撞撞冲来的卫兵拦住了去路。从装束上看，应该是卫兵中等级最高的百夫长，然而此刻，却比路边失去神智的醉鬼好不了多少，双目赤红，步履蹒跚，抬头看到他的面孔，甚至直接跪倒在他面前，哆哆嗦嗦地伸出双臂抱住了他的膝盖。“加隆！让他们停下来，救救我吧！”

他掰过百夫长颤抖不停的脑袋，直视那双布满血丝、泪流不止的双眼。百夫长猛然惨叫起来，好像看见了根本不应该存在于这个世界上的怪物，又仿佛有人正拉扯着他的神经，一根一根扯断，用来取乐。“我不敢了，”百夫长在惨叫之间语无伦次地乞求，“再也不敢了……放过我！不要过来！求求你，别让他们过来！”

“怎么回事？”艾俄洛斯急匆匆地从训练场的方向跑过来。他比了个手势，射手座心领神会地停下脚步，改用小宇宙问他： _这是怎么回事，精神攻击？_

他和射手座对了个眼神，点了点头，又立刻低下头去，伸手点上求助者冷汗淋淋的眉心。对于毫无防备的普通人，幻胧魔皇拳的破坏力无异于精神世界里的小行星撞击，留下一片荒芜与烈火，而令百夫长恐惧得失控的幻象只不过是火焰扭曲的空气，至多只能算是伤害的幻影。他弯下身，接住忽然之间失去意识的躯体放到地上，小心地试图一点一点修补那片焦土。

“可怜的家伙。你觉得是谁干的？我都不知道圣域除了你，还有这么厉害的精神系攻击手。”艾俄洛斯不知何时已经挪到了他身边，靠得很近，几乎和他肩膀相抵。

“谁知道呢。”

“等你处理完，我去禀报教皇陛下。”艾俄洛斯干脆在他身边坐了下来，“放着这样一个人到处乱晃，也太危险了。”

“嗯……”他心不在焉地应了一声，才反应过来艾俄洛斯说了些什么，猛地从精神世界里把自己扯出来，“不用。这件事本来就是我的处理范畴，就算禀报，也是转到我手里而已。”太过突兀地退出精神世界并不好受，像是从疾驰的车辆上翻身滚落，需要咽下晕眩与疼痛，才能保持语调的平稳。

“也是，代理处刑官大人。”艾俄洛斯轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀，语气回归到轻松的玩笑，眉头却还是皱着，“真是危险的职务。”

“所以幸好是我，”他牵了牵嘴角，“一个人能做的事，用不着费两个人。”

艾俄洛斯没有搭腔，垂着眼睛，似乎地上某个模糊的脚印比神志恍惚的百夫长更值得注意。他知道艾俄洛斯不喜欢听到他这么冷淡的叙述。“听起来就好像你是什么可以替换的工具一样，”几年以前，刚与他成为朋友不久的艾俄洛斯曾经说过，“死了也没关系，反正还有替换，换上新的就行。听起来太难受了。”

“大概是因为，圣域里的一切都是为了女神，我也习惯了这种说话方式吧，”他转开视线，不去看圣域里唯一与他年纪相近的友伴那双明亮的眼睛，“不是故意要惹你难过，对不起。”

刚刚来到圣域不久、尚未摆脱人世牵绊的艾俄洛斯立刻就接受了这种解释。他的友人有一颗太过善良的心，太容易信任，也太容易原谅，像是见证一切的日光，照亮每一个展示出来的街道与屋顶，却又礼貌地不去窥探房屋里藏在暗处的秘密，只是真诚地相信、耐心地等待。但他不能以艾俄洛斯的方式生活，也不能对艾俄洛斯的信任报以坦白，世界上的秘密太多，而他年轻的友人不懂。

“能修复的都修复了，剩下的也只能看他自己的恢复能力，”他站起来，拍掉膝盖上的灰土，“你带他去找医生吧。”

“你要去找那个精神攻击手吗？”艾俄洛斯扶着仍然有些浑浑噩噩的百夫长，有些犹豫地看着他，“等我回来一起去吧。”

“不用，”他转过身，向艾俄洛斯挥了挥手，“这是我的事。”

他曾经决定不对艾俄洛斯说谎，但那并不意味着必须坦诚所有的事实。

 

加隆没有他想象得那么难找，他没有逃出圣域，甚至都没有躲起来。他找到加隆的时候，他的兄弟正坐在离训练场不远的某个看得到海的山崖上，靠在一棵树下的阴影里，若有所思地抛着一粒石子。他站在不远处静静地看加隆把石子抛起来，让它在半空中消失在异次元，然后再把它从异次元里捉回来，任它稳稳地落回掌心里。

“你在这里干什么？”他问。加隆回过头来瞥了他一眼，捏紧了拳头，重新摊开手掌的时候，石子已经变成了尘埃，从他的指缝里簌簌地掉落下来。

“不干什么，休息。”他的兄弟满不在乎地说。

“训练生是没有休息的。”他抱起手臂，加隆脸上迅速浮现出不屑的神色，他知道自己在加隆眼中，一定又摆出了那副面目可憎的训诫者模样。

“你不觉得这就是问题吗？”加隆挑衅似地伸展了一下手脚，贴着树干又往下滑了一点，摊手摊脚地半躺在地上，刻意作出一副吊儿郎当的样子，“为一个不知道什么时候才会降生的小丫头，没有一刻喘息地训练到死，无论是谁都能对他们呼来喝去，连狗都不如。”

“我知道，”他小心地忽略掉加隆粗鲁的语气和言辞，“但是没有别的办法。为了成为圣斗士，没有得到星命选中的训练生就只有这一条路。”

“怎么没有？永远都有别的办法。”

他几乎能听到内心的另一个声音大笑起来。你看看你的兄弟，寄居在他心里的勒穆尔简直在拍手叫好，你们不是双胞胎吗？在同一个子宫里孕育，同样在圣域长大，有着同样的相貌，可他比你诚实多了。你不觉得奇怪吗，为什么生自同样的父母，接受同样的教育，长在同样的环境，他会变成和你完全不同的样子？

是不是因为，你本来也该是那个样子？

“你不觉得这才是问题吗？”他压制着脑海里回荡的笑声反问道，“不是所有的事情都能找到聪明的出路。”

加隆有些不耐烦地一翻身站了起来，走到他面前。他没有穿圣衣，只有一身和加隆一样的训练服，他们两个面对面站着的时候，仿佛是一对镜像。他注视着自己的孪生兄弟目光锐利的眼睛，猛然发现，他们已经有很久没有站得这么近了。

“你是想说，我弄坏了那个百夫长的脑子，是为了用聪明的出路解决问题？”加隆嗤笑一声，同样抱起手臂来，“别傻了，我只是讨厌他那副做派而已。但是别假装你只知道有根据律法这一条路。你可不是那些只知道雅典娜和古老律法的蠢货，他们只有一根筋，你可远远不止。教皇也知道，否则你以为他为什么那么疏远你？”

“加隆！”他厉声喝止，“在滥用能力伤害无辜之后，还要加上对教皇出言不逊吗。”

“无辜？不逊？只有傻瓜才看不见那个混蛋做的恶事，只有傻瓜会相信教皇真的像神一样，同等地爱着所有生命。别装瞎了，”他的兄弟咧开嘴，露出讥讽的笑容，“现实就是这样。”

“拒绝承认现实的是你。”他努力维持着自己的表情，然而他的心猛烈地撞击着他的胸廓，像是勒穆尔忽然拥有了肉体，正在用拳头用力地击打囚禁着他的牢笼。

“是吗？不肯承认你再怎么压制，心底里还是有什么东西蠢蠢欲动的是你。不肯承认无论你怎么努力，都不可能得到教皇欣赏和喜爱的也是你。承认吧，撒加，你永远也争取不到他的认可。别再这么用力过度了。”

“闭嘴，加隆。你根本就不知道自己在说什么。”

“我当然知道，”他的兄弟收敛起笑容，冷冷地看着他，“不知道自己生活在什么样世界上的，是你啊。只要你不想深究的，就不去看，不去听，这样就可以假装那些东西不存在，假装你还有希望和机会可以改变一点什么。你根本不知道人心里藏着什么样的深渊，因为你从来就不敢去看。”

无数画面猛然闪过他的眼前。被活埋到土里、作为奠基祭品的失去名字的小孩；圣域地下囚室里的尖叫与血腥，受到刑罚的罪人怨恨的眼神与惨叫的咒骂；百夫长脑海里流着血、仍在蠕动着向他爬来的残破肢体；不见阳光的教皇厅里，烛光在青铜面具上跳动的反光；梦中被打破了圣衣、捏碎全身骨头的艾俄洛斯；然后是他自己的深渊，不知来自何处、却显然是因为他的软弱在他心里寄居下来的勒穆尔，讥笑他的每一个决定，污染他的每一个梦境，无论是清醒还是睡梦，时时刻刻都需要他警觉地注视，只要露出一丝破绽，就可能被趁虚而入夺走自主意志，作出违背内心的举动。

加隆却说他没有见过黑暗，不敢面对深渊。

他一拳揍在了加隆的颧骨上。

那时他还不知道，他下一次对加隆挥拳，就是他们短暂生命当中的最后一次相见了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节预警：  
> 艾撒基本明示，后三分之一是带有半强迫性质的自行车（这么诡异的车能不能称为自行车我也很困惑），按原作年龄设定所以还是underage（15岁）  
> 虽然开坑的本意就是满足想搞撒加的私欲，但是真的开起车了又很忐忑，简直不知道是不是该继续写  
> 随缘吧

 

黄金圣衣的鞋跟踏在岩石上，会发出清脆的声响，在构成十二宫的石壁与立柱之间，撞出一阵阵微弱的回声。然而一旦离开守护的宫殿，来到临海的山崖上，呼啸而过的风很快就把这脆弱的声音吹散，耳边就只有海浪一阵一阵拍击岩石的闷响，随着与海洋距离的逐渐缩短而变得越来越近，越来越响，直到仿佛把整个人笼罩其中。孤独的人，走向暴烈的风与海洋，走向雷声一般轰鸣的浪涛。

_我可以替你，这件事为什么不让给我来做呢。_

他在意识深处的黑暗中轻声说。

不。

撒加硬邦邦地回答。他能感觉到撒加臂弯里沉沉的重量，和透过意识的铁窗奔涌而来的情绪。悲恸的激流像是子夜时分的暗潮，汹涌地扑向意识的牢狱，把他整个席卷其中。他觉得自己仿佛一只被突如其来的潮水淹没的猛兽，努力挣扎着才能浮到水面上，每一根毛发却依然浸透了沉沉的黑水，把他不断地向下拖去。愤怒流过他的舌尖，恐惧灌进他的鼻腔，而潮水退去之后，他满嘴剩下的只有苦涩的味道。自从最初他觉醒自我意识的那一刻开始，他就知道，撒加的痛苦是他的甜酒，可是有时候他的感觉似乎不符合这个常理。撒加痛苦的时刻，虚弱的时刻，确实是他最为自由的瞬间，他的确为这种此消彼长而感到兴奋，但与此同时，随着他们分享一个身体的时间越来越长，如果痛苦像箭一样贯穿撒加的心，似乎也会同时刺穿他的意识，使他也感觉到疼痛。

当然，那并不意味着他和撒加已经融合为一个完整的意识。比如此刻，撒加是在为加隆痛苦，而他提出代而行之，是为了撒加。

他不知道这种转变是从什么时候开始的。最初，他们相互折磨，除了暴力压制之外再无别的相处方式。他抓住撒加在他面前流露出来的每一道没有掩藏好的裂隙，自从撒加第一次给他命名，在意识中用勒穆尔的名字称呼他；到第一次回答他的挑唆，艾俄洛斯圣衣试炼的训练场上，在他孜孜不倦地教唆撒加借这个机会杀死艾俄洛斯时愤而出言训斥，撒加每一步的败退都是他的胜利。他一步一步地蚕食撒加的意识，为这些胜利洋洋自得。

可是现在，撒加居然毫无意义地拒绝了他，这个蠢货。

_为什么？这又不是你第一次把脏活扔给我。你以前不是也让我下过手？_

撒加固执地保持着缄默，连意识深处都没有一丝响动。悲恸的潮水仍然一浪接一浪打来，像是耳边汹涌的涛声和飞溅的水珠，把他整个意识都笼罩在暗蓝色的迷雾里。嘲讽撒加的失败——尤其是第一次把身体的部分控制权让给他那件事，像是一支百发百中的箭矢，每一次都能刺穿皮肉，榨出新鲜的血液，无论是愤怒、悔恨还是愧疚，都能让他甘之若饴，而这一次撒加竟毫无反应。他不知道是因为撒加已经学会了对他撒谎，还是因为即将失去加隆的痛苦过于强烈，掩盖了所有其余的刺激，像是在全身的骨头一根根被碾碎的时候，就顾不上还有一根铁钉刺穿了手心一样。

_你把你的手给了我。_

他自顾自地回忆起来，试图把那根铁钉砸得更深，把那双手更加用力地钉到地上。

_怎么，那居然是你的手第一次沾上无辜者的血吗？多方便啊，需要干脏活的时候，居然能有人出来顶罪，你只需要动一动脑子，算不上什么罪孽。现在不也是绝好的机会吗？只要让我来做，谁也不能说你残害自己的兄弟。_

撒加仍然没有说话，却终于有了一些反应。一双栗色的眼睛出现在他的记忆里，因为恐惧而圆睁着，无辜的眼睫投下一层细密的影子。苍白的面孔，被汗水和血液沾湿的鬓发，还有紧紧扣着他臂甲的手指。

他看着撒加沉入回忆——记忆与情感是精神系攻击手的战场和武器，精于此道的代价，就是自己的记忆也始终保持鲜活，不能风化成一片褪色的石板。初冬的冷雨再次从云端倾泻而下，打湿了他的面孔与头发，沿着颧骨和脖颈流淌下来。“我不想死，”少年的眼睛里忽然落下泪来，像是雨水溶掉了在长久的磨炼中变得坚毅的外壳，露出里面柔软的血肉来，“我不想，求你了，我不想死。”

“我就是来救你的，”撒加轻轻拍了拍少年惨白的脸颊，他那么年轻，在恐惧与痛苦中蜷成一团，抛下了圣斗士骄傲的虚名，像是无助的幼儿一样死死抓住撒加的手臂，“约纳什？还感觉得到痛吗？我用了一点精神控制。”

他透过撒加的眼睛看着那个男孩一点点放松下来，看着他的痉挛与颤抖慢慢平复，蜷缩的肢体卸去力气，缓缓展开，除了偶尔的抽噎，呼吸也变得接近平稳，仿佛日光轻轻抚平风暴过后的海面。“我听说过，”年轻的白鲸座缓慢地呼了口气，终于恢复了战士的面孔，牵牵嘴角，勉力贴上一丝自嘲的笑意，“双子座的幻胧魔皇拳，要骗过我的大脑可不是什么难事。”

“带你回到圣域也不是什么难事，”撒加的手指拨开约纳什被汗水和雨水浸湿的额发，“等你感觉稍微稳定一点我们就能出发。”

沉在撒加臂弯里的少年闭上眼睛，没有立刻回答，再次蜷曲起身体，像是过于剧烈的痛苦冲破了撒加设下的伪装，再次攫住了他的肢体。“我不想死，”尚未成年的白鲸座侧过身来，把脸埋进自己仅剩的手臂，“但是你救不了我，就算回到圣域，我也活不下去。我还不想死，真的不想……”

“你不会的。”看啊，多么虚伪而脆弱的谎言！他在意识深处狠狠嘲笑起来。撒加这个拙劣的骗子，这种不假思索的谎话根本骗不了任何人，撒加知道，失去了双腿与一条手臂的白鲸座也知道。如果不是幻胧魔皇拳的作用，白鲸座可能已经因为过度的痛苦而发狂或死去。可是哪怕骗得过白鲸座的意识，肉体的损伤与衰弱却是无法掩饰的。如果白鲸座足够坚强，那么最好的结果，也不过是熬到圣域再死。撒加所做的，至多就是给圣域带回去一具失败者的尸体。

“求你。”约纳什低声说道。他感觉到撒加的心猛地抽紧起来，暗色的潮水从虚无中奔涌而来，扑向囚禁着他的意识牢笼——撒加立刻就明白了约纳什到底在请求什么。他啜饮着撒加的痛苦，却无法为此感到欣喜。

“任务失败，他们都死了，”十六岁的少年抬起眼睛恳切地注视着他，但是仿佛有什么他看不见的东西占据了少年的视线，让他们的目光无法真正交汇，“现在轮到我了。整个圣域都知道，撒加大人的裁决是公正的。”

“不……”撒加紧紧攥着约纳什的肩膀，短暂的沉默之后，也只能挤出一句否认。他不理解撒加为什么偏偏在此刻犹豫。他拥有自我意识以后不久，也就是说，撒加成为黄金圣斗士之后不久，就担任起处刑官的职务，下达过数不清的裁决，也执行过由轻到重的各种刑罚。他透过撒加的意识看到过鲜血，听见过惨叫与咒骂，当然也见证过死亡。他见过的死亡看起来并不血腥，有时候甚至没什么明显的迹象，看起来实在是太微不足道了，如果他仔细看一看犯人的眼睛，或许会从倒影中看到一张严肃而淡漠的脸，没有畏缩，也没有泪水。

“你什么罪孽都没有，”撒加近乎恳求地握住白鲸座惨白的手指，“我不能。”

“求你，”约纳什注视着撒加的眼睛低声重复，“我不想等到最后。”

“你感觉不到痛苦。”撒加伸出手，重新点上少年的额头，仿佛需要确认幻胧魔皇拳仍然部分控制着他的大脑。

“但是也没有尊严。”白鲸座的眼泪混合着雨水划过鬓边，冲掉了残留的血色，“求你了，求你垂怜。”

撒加只是沉默着，近乎浑身僵硬地抱着约纳什年轻的肩膀，像是在与什么看不见的对手僵持，不能露出一丝一毫的破绽。

_让我来吧。_ 他在撒加的耳边低声引诱， _你如果下不了手，我可以替你。我不在乎他有没有罪孽，现在这幅样子，光是看看就让人受不了。_

他敏锐地感觉到，原本束缚着他的禁锢一点点放松了。撒加始终在犹豫，放得很慢，需要有等待冰川融化的耐心才能等到获得自由的那一刻，可是这一次，撒加确确实实地败退了。他小心翼翼地等待着，试着驱使第一次得到控制权的手指，像是一个终于摆脱了拘束衣的疯人，在突如其来的自由面前，甚至学会了冷静与试探。

十根自由的、灵活的手指，可以随着他的心意自由活动，然后是手掌和手腕，向上延伸到手肘，再接下来就是不可逾越的铁壁。他小心地感受着划过手指的空气和雨水，指尖底下按着的、属于他人的潮湿皮肤与温热血肉。约纳什年轻的心脏仍在跳动，一下一下，推动着脉搏，在他指尖能够接触到的皮肤上能感觉到微弱的振动，那就是他即将夺走的生命。

这就够了，有一双手和半副手臂，以他的能力，有这些就足够了。

_如果雅典娜已经降临了，就一定救得了他吗？_

他试探着握紧右手的手指，攥成拳头。

_一个小丫头，真的能做得比你更好吗？_

只要把小臂略微收回来一点，然后用力向下出拳就可以了，甚至用不到多少力量。原来击碎骨头是这样的触感，心脏也不过是一团肌肉，连上几根血管，失去了肋骨和胸骨的保护之后，在他的指节之下那么轻易地就破裂了。

_如果她也只不过能做到这种程度，这种女神，要来何用？_

血液同等地溅到白鲸座和撒加的脸上，又在雨水的冲刷下流淌下来，像是染红的泪水。

_现在和那时候有什么区别吗？_ 他在意识的监牢里不耐烦地敲打着栏杆， _都是你不想做的事，都让人看着难受。_

约纳什不是我的弟弟。

在他漫长的单方面对话之后，撒加终于回答了他，好像这样一个不言自明的事实就能解释这种愚蠢的固执一样。

_那你亲手送你的兄弟进入死牢，又能有什么好处呢？_

他已经能透过撒加的眼睛看见悬崖底下的那个洞穴了，一个空空荡荡、什么都没有的岩洞，开口处有几根看起来颇不起眼的铁栅栏。海浪汹涌地拍打着洞穴底部的岩石，洞穴底部积起一层薄薄的水，能清晰地看见海浪退去的水流。撒加已经走到了海牢的门口，轻易地打开牢门，抱着加隆走了进去。有那么一瞬间，他甚至以为撒加要就这样放下栅栏，把自己和加隆一起锁在里面。如果他是个足够诚实的圣斗士，也许这才是正确的决定——他事不关己地想道。加隆的指控没有错，这个眼睛与鼻子一样敏锐的年轻Alpha，准确地嗅到了撒加隐藏的东西。奇妙的是，他并未因此而对加隆有什么反感，反倒是撒加，在加隆半笑不笑地指出他内心沉眠着邪恶的时刻，一瞬间涌起过某种凶狠的情绪，如果情感也可以化为实物，一定会是锋利得能立刻切开血肉的东西。在那一刻，即使与撒加的意识紧密相连，他也不确定，那种情绪的锋刃，指向的究竟是他还是加隆。

但是撒加没有，擅长掩藏与欺瞒的双子座把自己的兄弟靠着石壁放下，然后步履平稳地退出了海牢。牢门碰撞的声音伴着一声格外猛烈的海浪，把加隆从昏迷中震醒。等到加隆清醒到能够扑向栅栏高喊撒加的名字时，撒加已经回到了通向海牢的山路上。他听到那对兄弟隔空喊话，激烈的愤怒对上冰冷的律法，然后撒加转过身，对加隆持续不断的咒骂充耳不闻，一步一步远离了被他抛在身后的岩石牢狱。

他看不见撒加的表情，只能感觉到他并不轻松，低着头，肩膀的肌肉紧紧绷着，像是承担了某种不可触摸的沉重分量。他把注意力转回撒加的精神世界，却只能看到一副巨大的肋笼，一根根白骨像是横向的铁栏，囚禁着孤零零的心。悬崖下被撒加抛在身后的是神的牢狱，关着他尚未真正犯下罪孽的兄弟，而胸腔中那座骸骨监牢，关着他仍在跳动的心。

他有那么一刹那不知该作何感想。把加隆关进斯尼旺海牢的是撒加，而为此感到近乎绝望的痛苦的也是撒加，而绝望的利刃是一柄笔直的剑，刺穿撒加胸膛的同时，也无法避过与他共享同一具身体的另一个灵魂。他与撒加同样感到疼痛，但他并不爱加隆——不讨厌，不像对射手座那样本能地反感，但是也说不上爱或依恋，他不知道自己的痛苦来自何处。

曾经占据过真实的肉体之后，想象起自己真的拥有身体也变得更加简单。在意识的监牢里无所事事的漫长时光里，他在意识中已经构建出自己的形象，拥有撒加的面孔，撒加的身体，灰白的头发和红色的眼睛。他从水面和镜子里向撒加说话，在任何能让撒加看见自己面孔的地方，用自己的脸庞欺骗撒加的眼睛。但他还没有试过这个，即使他知道这并不困难。

他像第一次占据真正的双手那样谨慎地抬起手来，不同的是，意识空间内的他对于用想象建构起来的肢体有着彻底的控制权，不会像当时一样，对手肘以上的部分无计可施。他有些犹豫地把双手从肋骨间的缝隙探了进去，意外地没有遭到任何阻碍或反击。他的指尖马上就能接触到那颗跳动的心，但是他没有碰触，只是虚虚地环绕过去，穿过肋骨的双臂最终围绕着那颗心，拢成一个近似拥抱的姿势。

他保持着那样别扭的姿势僵持了一会儿，仍然没有感觉到任何来自撒加的反抗或是摆脱的意图，便稍稍收紧了手臂。现在那颗心是真的在他手中了，在他的臂弯里，掌心里，砰砰，砰砰地跳动。温热的肌肉轻轻撞击着他的手心，他不由回想起曾经粉碎在指节底下的那种脆弱的触感，然而此刻，他并不想摧毁什么。

而撒加自始至终都没有试图甩脱他。

 

 

除了接到需要外出的任务，黄金圣斗士鲜少来到圣域外围。因此，当他看到双鱼座的时候着实有些意外。双鱼座似乎没有看见他，坐在一段倒塌了一半的墙根底下，背靠着墙，摆弄着指间具象化出来的玫瑰，让它显形，然后消失，他对此已经很熟练了，几乎是无意识地把玩着。

“阿弗罗，”他挺直肩膀，出声招呼，“你怎么在这里？”

双鱼座抬起头，阳光落到他的脸上，让那张精致的面孔整个亮了起来。“你回来了，”原本没有名字、后来根据教皇的占星结果命名为阿布罗狄的小孩遣散手中的玫瑰，撑了一把地面，一跃而起，“我在等你。”

“发生什么事了吗？”他警觉地扫视了一眼双鱼座的周身，小孩穿着普通的训练服，不是圣衣，全身上下也没有打斗的痕迹，不像是遇到了强敌的样子，紧绷的神经略微放松下来一点。只要不是在他擅离圣域的几个小时里发生了敌袭，其他事情都等得起，要解释这几个小时的行踪，对于他来说也不是什么难事。

阿布罗狄摇了摇头，向他走了过来。“没有，”双鱼座很快走到了他的身侧，转过身与他并肩前行，“教皇把艾俄洛斯叫走了，大概是要跟他说交接的事情。本来他也在这里。”

艾俄洛斯的名字像一道闪电，猛然贯穿了他的心脏。他尝到空气中苦涩的味道，仿佛一场看不见的雷雨突然倾盆而下，潮湿的苦味悄然弥漫开来。他想起加隆曾经的论断：他永远不可能得到教皇的欣赏与喜爱，或许因为教皇始终都能感觉到，无论他怎么压制，还是有什么东西在他的心里蠢蠢欲动。他想起加隆，几个小时之前，被他亲手关进斯尼旺海牢的兄弟。他的手臂上似乎还留存着加隆的重量，失去意识的人总是比有意识的同伴更重一点，他把加隆放进水牢的时候，甚至觉得自己也要跟着跪下去，倒在那里，和加隆一起留在栅栏背后。或许这样才是最好的。

当然还有艾俄洛斯本身，明亮的绿眼睛和柔软的褐色卷发。他记得艾俄洛斯偶尔在圣域外围等他的样子，坐在树枝上，背靠着树干，看了一半的书打开着覆在胸口，伸长了四肢半梦半醒地打盹。有时候他也会坐在墙根底下，漫不经心地一个人玩派提亚（petteia）棋，享受一会儿远离人群的清静。作为圣域目前最强的两名战力，他们鲜少被派去参加同一个任务，通常在一个外派的时候，另一个就需要留守圣域。事实上，他们也并不是总有闲心与时间相互等待，大多数时候，他们是在复命或觐见的途中匆匆打个照面，直到回到训练场上，才能在休息时闲下来肩并着肩说一会儿话。

“撒加，”然而两年前的某个下着大雨的冬夜，艾俄洛斯站在通向圣域的大路中间喊他的名字。他浑身上下被雨水浇了个透，肌肉冷得发僵，光是抬起头来这个动作，就要花上不少力气，像在操作一件年久失修的机器，所有的齿轮都卡得咯咯作响。

他记得自己当时想张开嘴，问问艾俄洛斯为什么会在那里。但是他什么声音都没有发出来。雨水依然无动于衷地倾泻而下，沿着他湿透的头发钻进圣衣宽大的领口。艾俄洛斯向他伸开手臂，把他揽进怀抱里。他这才迟钝地发现艾俄洛斯燃烧了一点小宇宙，把冬夜的冷雨隔绝在外。微弱的金光像一层透明的毯子，连他也一起包裹在内，冰冷的冬雨不再落到他麻木的皮肤上，连雨声都仿佛变得遥远。艾俄洛斯似乎完全不介意自己干燥的训练服与皮肤被他一身的雨水沾湿，也不介意他身上棱角分明的黄金圣衣坚硬硌手，只是沉默地与他拥抱。

“你怎么会在这里？”钳制着他的僵硬感像是被艾俄洛斯的体温捂热的冰壳，逐渐融化，他终于可以呼吸，可以讲话，可以指挥着自己的手臂环抱艾俄洛斯的肩膀。

“我不知道，”射手座的下巴搁在他的肩甲上，温热的呼吸就落在他的耳边，“直觉吧。”

“什么直觉？”他手上的血迹几乎彻底被大雨冲净，在艾俄洛斯背后留下的至多只有水渍，而不是血痕，他为此甚至微微感到庆幸。

“也许你需要什么人，”艾俄洛斯忽然顿了顿，像是在犹豫不知道该不该说下去，“我不知道。你从来都不需要什么帮助，需要的或许也不是我，仔细想想，我也不知道有什么能帮得上你的地方，但是直觉嘛，你知道，是没什么道理可讲的。”

“是的，”他低下头，把眼睛埋在艾俄洛斯肩膀上训练服柔软的衣料里，“我需要。”灼热的水滴和残存的雨水混杂在一起，沾湿了温暖干燥的布料。

艾俄洛斯没有多问。如果问起，他也确实不知道该如何解释，对约纳什的谋杀，或是对勒穆尔的屈服，这些残酷、无能与软弱，不能暴露在任何人面前。但是艾俄洛斯在这里，在寂静无人的冬夜里听到了他从未出口的呼唤。

我还能再撑一会儿，他那时候想，还能再撑一会儿。

而此刻艾俄洛斯不在这里，因为被选为下一任教皇的不是他。

_你有什么地方不如那个射手座？凭什么不是你？_

他垂下眼睫，听到勒穆尔愤愤不平的声音。如果此刻他抬起头来，看向水面、镜子或者双鱼座的眼睛，都有可能看见那张与自己如出一辙却又不尽相同的面孔。于是他干脆闭上了眼睛。

因为你。

他控制着自己，简短地打断另一个意识的滔滔不绝。

_如果是因为我被夺走的，我也可以帮你抢回来。当然，那得要你让我这么干。_

勒穆尔完全不掩饰语气中的挑衅，仿佛在嘲笑他并没有这么做的胆量。但他不会上当的，他还可以再撑一会儿，不会那么容易地被夺走控制权。他确实为自己的落选感到不甘，但他应得的东西，不会允许勒穆尔插手。

不。

他一个字也不想多说。

_射手座又不是你的兄弟。_

哪怕存在于同一具身体中，他和勒穆尔仍然无法心意相通。即使勒穆尔曾经洋洋得意地宣称，作为另一个意识，能够探知他的任何秘密，读懂他所有的未言之意，连最微小的情绪起伏也能捕捉得到，他还是清楚地知道，有些东西，懵懂的恶灵始终无法感同身受。

艾俄洛斯不是他的兄弟。

 

他无法入睡。

这种感觉非常古怪，他明明醒着，却被紧紧束缚在意识背后的角落。如果精神也有形体，那他的精神体一定被无数的锁链缠绕、穿刺，死死地固定在不可撼动的大地上。原来这就是勒穆尔多年以来的感受，他有些漠然地想，这就是对他的无能与脆弱的惩罚，他在最关键的时刻输掉了与勒穆尔之间的战争，因此他必须接受惩罚。

可是这样怎么够呢？对于他所犯下的累累罪行，仅仅是禁锢怎么够呢？

史昂已经死了，艾俄洛斯身受重伤，又抱着雅典娜跌落山崖，曾经与未来的教皇都已经死去，能够审判他罪行的女神也下落不明。勒穆尔终于可以安心入睡，但是撒加不能。对他来说，睡眠已经不是劳累至极者的沐浴、受伤心灵的药膏，不再是寻常日子里纯洁的死，勒穆尔谋杀了睡眠，所以拉瓦再也无法得到安眠，撒加再也无法得到安眠。

他就是在动弹不得的清醒中感觉到了热潮的来临。

很难说最先感觉到的是什么，几件事情似乎同时发生，纠结在一起闯入他的意识。体温开始上升，热烈的火舌从无法触及的皮肤内侧舔舐着他的身体。空气里夹杂着信息素的味道，并不甜美，像是被雨打湿的龙胆花瓣，紧紧贴在暗色的枝干上。“不要打碎我对青春的期待啊。”他甚至又能看见艾俄洛斯带着笑意的眼睛，捂着胸口假装受伤倒下去的样子。但是艾俄洛斯已经死了，多么奇怪，在他对青春与性的幻想被这样一个散发着苦涩气息的Omega打碎之前，他自己的生命就先一步粉碎在了这个Omega手中。

他在前几次发情期的时候就已经感觉到，圣斗士的身体比普通人成熟得更快，而随着身体的成熟，发情期也不再是十三岁第一次在睡梦中迷迷糊糊感觉到的那种微暗的火。性欲像是在他与勒穆尔之外的第三种意识，闭目塞听，把所有用于感官的敏锐度都集中到了气味与触感上，并且一年比一年更加强硬地叫嚣着要得到满足。不过他向来擅长隐藏与克制，在和欲望的缠斗中，还从未有过败绩。

但他在最需要赢的时刻输给了勒穆尔。

汗水从皮肤表面渗出来，仿佛有无数看不见的舌头，舔过每一寸皮肤，留下潮湿的印迹。而他被囚禁在意识的一个角落，能够清楚地认识到身体上正发生着什么变化，却奇妙地感觉不到兴奋。他在那一刻再次被“身体现在并不属于自己”这个事实击中，像是当胸中了一拳，一瞬间甚至难以呼吸——如果呼吸还是他能够控制的事情的话。

勒穆尔睡得很沉，直到彻底勃起的时候才醒过来。

“什么？”他听到勒穆尔用自己的声音有些迷茫地问，“怎么回事？”

他感觉到勒穆尔匆匆忙忙地坐起来，又因为陌生的感觉皱起眉头。占据他身体的恶灵伸出手，在后颈抹了一把，摊开的掌心在月色下泛出明显的水光来。勒穆尔眨了眨眼睛，似乎有些困惑自己为什么满身汗水，接着又仿佛想起了什么，毫不避讳地探向下身，却因为碰触到性器而不可抑制地颤抖起来。

“没用的家伙，”勒穆尔咬牙切齿地叫他，“解释一下！”

他几乎要幸灾乐祸地笑出声来。勒穆尔只是个寄生的游魂，自然没有什么性别，就连现在拥有的这具躯体，也不过是刚刚抢夺过控制权，对于Omega的肉体在发情期的反应显然一无所知。他很清楚，在他曾经忍受发情期的时候，他的另一半意识对此毫无兴趣，曾经被禁锢在意识监牢中的游魂，对这具身体正在发生的事情到底感觉如何，也不会有什么纤毫入微的体会。这个双手染血的恶灵，对于情欲这种罪恶，倒是比谁都要清白无辜。

他保持着沉默，勒穆尔也没有催促他的回答，或许是因为新掌控身体不久的恶灵很快就发现，本能是比语言好得多的老师。勒穆尔很快就学会了该如何用手指圈住自己的性器上下滑动，如何抚摸阴茎底部的血管和睾丸，如何用拇指晕开铃口分泌出来的前液加以润滑，如何用指尖刺激敏感的冠状沟。他对勒穆尔毫不顾忌的喘息与鼻音充耳不闻，试图用事不关己的冷漠，把自己与这场乱七八糟的自慰彻底分隔开。

“没有用……”勒穆尔挫败地捶了一下床褥。他跪坐在床上，双腿大开，已经射过一次，可是被前液、汗水与精液弄得湿漉漉的性器仍然硬挺着，似乎在明明白白地昭示着不满。撒加能感觉到勒穆尔的颤抖，就连紧紧攥着床单的手指尖都有些发抖，但是勒穆尔没有继续去碰自己的阴茎，只是小幅度地磨蹭着床单，仿佛光是用手臂撑起上半身，就已经要花掉他所有的力气。

“说话！”恶灵显然已经失去了耐心，但是因为喘息与颤抖，听起来毫无威胁感。而且他又能做什么呢？撒加并不是没有尝试过，无论是什么试图伤害潜伏意识的举动，也必然会伤害到占据主导的意识本身，同时难免伤害到两者同时栖居的躯体。

他就是在虚妄的有恃无恐中，被猛然拽到了台前。

被发情期无限放大的感官细节宛如洪水，他连举起手臂作出阻挡的姿势都来不及，就被汹涌的洪流吞没。他本能地紧紧闭上眼睛，蜷缩起身体，然而过多的信息仍然没有放过他。他看不见，却能听见自己喉咙里仿佛破了个口的风箱那样不规则的粗重呼吸，并非有意的喉音随着无法控制的空气流动放荡地散播在空气里。汗水与信息素的气息和精液的味道交缠在一起，没有风把它们吹散，于是这些气味仿佛凝结出可以触摸的形体，亲热地包裹着他，束缚着他。他像被数不清的微型闪电不断击中一般无法停止地颤抖，欲念沿着每一寸皮肤爬行，甚至密密地钻到皮肤底下，像是无法捕捉的微型猛兽，贪婪地吞噬任何敢于与欲望对抗的控制力。他也同样没有办法抬手去碰仍然坚挺的性器，即使不碰他也知道那里现在无法带给他多少解脱，任何碰触都是过度的刺激。教皇厅那张大床上柔软的床单摩擦着他的腿根，性器顶端再次渗出透明的前液来，可是不够，没有用，他不能靠煎熬一般的兴奋感得到高潮。

因为Omega在发情期最需要的不是这个。

他已经没有熟识的，能够信任到这个地步的Alpha了。

“你可以依靠我，”他仿佛能够从黑暗的视野内清楚地勾勒出加隆的轮廓，他不为人知的双生兄弟灼热的视线，然后又如同摇曳的烛火，变成另一副揽在他颈间的手臂，落在他耳旁的呼吸，训练场上碰撞的肌体与汗水，年轻的Alpha橄榄绿的眼睛。我不应该。他咬着牙重复曾经用来拒绝加隆的决断，似乎这样就能制止自己的渴望。

交合液开始缓慢地沿着后穴与腿根流下来，像是在嘲笑他溃不成军的克制。

“我好像有点明白了，”勒穆尔的声音忽然在他的脑海中响起来，“方向弄错了，对吧？你早说呢。”

闭嘴。他咬着牙，在脑海里粗暴地喝止。为什么这时候把我弄出来？

“受苦本来就是你的专长。”

他发现自己撑着床褥的手自作主张地动了起来，一只手挪了一下位置，另一只手向身后探去，沿着交合液流过的痕迹，探询的指尖很快碰到潮湿的穴口。

他感觉到全身的血液似乎都涌上了脑门，羞耻让他试图收紧肌肉，扭动身体，想要避开不受他意识控制的手指，然而尖锐的快感像是利刃一般把他钉在原地。他感觉到穴口的压力，指甲的边缘留下比指腹更加坚硬一些的触感，然后肌肉在压力之下顺从地微微张开，仿佛干渴已久的嘴唇碰到雨水。他觉得羞耻至极，身体却愉悦地欢迎着手指的入侵，更深，然后更多，像是不知自己究竟在等些什么的迷茫愚者终于等到不知名的失物回归原位。在勒穆尔控制着的手指碰到体内某个位置的时候，他甚至连撑住自己的力气都不再有，仿佛不属于自己的呜咽恣意侵占着他的听觉。再也没有比这更古怪的感觉了。他以为自己已经习惯与身体中的另一个意识对峙、争夺、角力，已经习惯自己的身体并非总是遵从自己的意志行动，自己的感受并非永远忠于头脑的命令，但是从未想到还能遇到如此亲密的背叛。就像是耳鬓厮磨的呢喃，柔软灵巧的舌头沿着耳廓舔舐进耳孔，性的暗示与模拟，吐露的本该是不该被任何其他人知晓的亲厚爱语，事实上出口的却是讥笑与鄙夷，是居高临下的侮蔑，带着毒蛇冰冷的信子和毒牙。勒穆尔牢牢把握着双手的控制权，却把几乎要溺死人的感官体验推给了他，他不知道另一半不属于他的意识究竟抱着什么样的心情用手指模拟本不该发生的性事，看他在欲望的激流中挣扎起落，尊严尽失，但那和彼此吸引或者相爱毫无关系。至少他是这样相信的。

“我赢了，”勒穆尔突兀的感叹穿透了他迷糊的意识，像一条剑鱼毫无预兆地跃出欲念之海，“你甚至不愿意正眼看我，但现在你的眼睛还是在为我落泪。”

不。

他在徒劳的否认中被手指的动作第一次送上了高潮。

 


End file.
